A Weekend with Ziva
by SpriteZoey
Summary: Sarah spends the weekend with Ziva while Gibbs is on a case. Warning: spanking of a minor in later chapters. Don't like don't read.
1. Chapter 1

Another story about Sarah. Will contain spanking of a minor in later chapters. Don't like, Don't read. I do not own NCIS. Any input is greatly appreciated.

A Weekend with Ziva

It was Friday, the last day of my three day suspension and I felt free as I walked to the car with dad waiting.

"Hey, dad how's it going?" I asked planting a quick kiss to his cheek. He smiled and pulled the car away from school.

"It's going fine honey. I haven't gotten any recent calls from Dr. Trenton so I would imagine your suspension is over."

"Yes sir it is." I exclaimed excited to be heading home to spend my weekend catching up on all the shows I missed during my grounding.

Dad drove in silence for a few minutes before dropping a bomb on my weekend plans.

"I have to go out of town on a case for a few days."

"What?" I yelled unable to hide my anger. I knew dad's rule about yelling but he had just crushed my freedom.

"You keep up the attitude and you'll be spending the weekend in your room with a sore backside." He cautioned glaring at me.

I sat back in my seat pouting. Why did he have to do this? I was probably going to have to stay with Ducky and have no TV.

"So, I was planning on letting you stay with Ziva. I know how much you look up to her. That is unless you want to stay in your room."

I forgot about my pouting immediately as I registered what dad had just said. I felt a smile creping across my face. I loved spending time with Ziva just as much as I loved hanging out with Abby. Dad made sure I had female mentors since mom left 2 years ago.

"No, no. That's awesome Daddy thank you. I love you." I exclaimed hugging him making him swerve the car.

He laughed. "Okay, okay. Your bag is packed in the trunk. We're headed there now."

"Wait, she's not going with you? Is she ok?" I asked puzzled since dad took Ziva on just about every case.

"No, she fractured her wrist in fight with a suspect yesterday. She was more than happy to have you over when I asked." Suddenly the weekend didn't look so bad after all.

When we reached Ziva's apartment her door flew open and I was quickly wrapped in a tight hug with an arm sling between us. Dad stood by silently happy to see his girls excited before walking us into the apartment. I threw my bag on the couch and dad motioned with his finger that I was to follow him to the kitchen. I had a feeling I knew what this was about.

"Now, while I want you to have fun this weekend I want you to behave. Ziva is in charge and has as much authority as if it were me. I better not hear about any acting up. Is that clear?" He warned staring at me making sure I heard him.

"Yes sir. Crystal." I jokingly mocked. I turned to go back to the living room when I felt a solid smack on my backside.

"Don't be smart and behave." I heard whispered in my ear before he walked to the door. "Ziva, keep an eye on her and rest your arm. I better hear good things from both of you when I get back." He advised before kissing both our foreheads and walked out.


	2. Chapter 2

*I do not own NCIS*

"So what's the plan for the weekend?" I asked.

"Well I thought we might just see what happens." Ziva answered with a slight grin. I have to say I was a little surprised since Ziva usually has everything planned to a tee. I studied her for a second.

"What does that mean?"

Grabbing my hand, she led me the couch to sit.

"It means that I know you've been grounded and I thought we might do some sightseeing. You know, like go to the capitol or the Smithsonian or something. I've actually never been to the Smithsonian. I thought that might be fun unless you had something else in mind?"

I shook my head. Sightseeing could be fun even if I had visited every Smithsonian on field trips since I was in the first grade. Hell, we just went to the air and space museum a month ago with my class.

"Sure, that sounds fun." I smiled thinking about the fun we would have.

"Good. Now which is it tonight a movie? Or Ninja moves as you and Tony like to put it." She grinned.

"How about a movie with ninja moves." I suggested and she agreed.

We laid out on the sofa bed Ziva had pulled out watching a Bruce Lee movie while Ziva made comments about how wrong their moves were. When the movie ended I went to the bathroom to put my pajamas on and returned to see that Ziva hadn't left. She patted the spot next to her motioning that I should sit. When I did she wrapped me in a hug.

"What's wrong? You look fuzzy?" Ziva asked ignoring the mispronunciation.

"I think you mean flustered and to answer your question I guess I just miss my mom." She stroked my hair for a second and nodded her understanding. That was what I loved about Ziva, like my dad, she did not need a lot of words to convey her feelings. When I didn't continue she kissed my forehead and helped me make up the bed before tucking me in.

"Sleep well. We have a big day tomorrow." She said and shut the light out on her way to her own room.

The next morning I awoke to the smell of bacon and eggs cooking. I rubbed my eyes and sat up.

"Good morning." Ziva greeted me when she saw I was awake.

"Morning, that sure smells good." I replied walking over to the kitchen.

"Well go ahead and eat. I'm going to go get dressed."

I mouth watered before the food was even in my mouth. Apparently popcorn and cookies wasn't enough to fill me up the night before. I finished my breakfast and rinsed the dish in the sink before going to get dressed myself. Ziva came out just as I was grabbing my clothes.

"Hurry up slow poke." She joked tousling my hair as I passed.

In minutes we were downstairs and headed for the subway. It wasn't a long walk as Ziva lived half a block away. Thirty minutes later we were in line for the spy museum. I knew Ziva didn't have any interest in spies being one herself but she took me anyway. I must have asked a million questions about all the high tech gear and secret missions but she answered all my questions patiently. Ziva suggested the Natural History museum next which I groaned a little but decided it was her turn anyway. While I was bored almost to tears Ziva was fascinated by each exhibit and it was her turn to ask the questions.

"Why do you care about all this stuff anyway? It's just dead stuffed animals and bones." I complained as she looked at the Amazon exhibit in front of us. She ignored me and walked over to the next exhibit of a lion trying to eat a gazelle. I was becoming more impatient as the minutes passed. When I tried to sneak away she stopped me before I had even taken a step.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." She warned not taking her eyes off the lion. I held my breath. "Remember I am a highly trained officer. I can sense things." I decided it wasn't worth the risk and followed her to the dinosaurs. As the hours passed I was feeling tired and I was hungry.

"Can we go? We've been here for hours and you've seen just about everything. Can't we go at least eat lunch?" I whined. Before I could stop myself she turned glaring at me.

"I am trying to have a nice day. If you keep up the attitude we will go home. Is that clear?" I gulped. Ziva had never talked to me like that before.

"Yes." I answered leaving off the ma'am knowing she hated it.

"Now, we are going to eat lunch in a little while. Why don't you go to the gift shop and wait for me? I won't be long and I can see you." Apparently she was as frustrated as I was.

I looked at my watch and noticed that it was only 11:30. Lunch was still a little far off. On my way to the gift shop I noticed a group of my friends standing by one of the dinosaurs. I didn't think Ziva would mind if I hung out for a few minutes.

"Hey, what are ya'll doing here?" I asked getting their attention. I was surprised to see my friends in the most boring museum in the world.

"Hey, Sarah." My friend Cassie called. "My aunt is visiting and wanted to do the whole tourist thing. It's so boring." She complained. "What are you doing here?"

"Well, my dad's co-worker thought it might be fun to spend the day in the city. Stupid, right?" I explained. I suddenly noticed their expressions changing and felt someone behind me. "She's behind me huh?" They nodded and I felt a chill go down my spine.

"Do you want to introduce me to your friends?" Ziva asked.

"Uh..we gotta go. I think my mom's waiting." Cassie stammered and pulled everyone away. I waited a long second before turning around. Ziva was standing there hands on her hips glaring down at me looking every inch of an NCIS agent.

"Hi. I didn't realize you were-." I tried but she cut me off.

"I specifically told you to go to the gift store where I could see you. Right?" She glared at me.

"Yes." I said softly praying she didn't start yelling.

"And you were not there. Instead I find you standing here talking to people I don't know where I could not see you." She continued firmly.

"Yes."

With a hand on my arm she guided me towards the exit.

"Let's go. This is your one and only warning. Understand?" I nodded. She held tightly to my arm until we were outside.

We spent the rest of the long day going from one museum to another. When I thought I wasn't going to make it Ziva decided that we had enough and went home. I threw myself on the sofa while Ziva ordered a pizza. I texted Cassie to see what her evening plans making a backup plan in case my evening went south. Before I could read her response Ziva sat down next to me.

"How's your arm?" I asked.

"A little sore but it's fine. I've had worse." She assured me. "So, the pizza should be here soon. What do you want to do tonight?"

Not wanting to push my luck I suggested a movie hoping that maybe Ziva would fall asleep and I could go have my own fun.

"Ok. That's easy. I'll go get my movies." When she left the room I checked my phone.

_Going 2 party. Txt u ltr w/ the dets._

Great a party. I think I could handle that. I'll just make sure Ziva is asleep and sneak out. I knew I could get her key and sneak back in before she noticed I had even left.


	3. Chapter 3

*I do not own NCIS*

Within a few hours I began rubbing my eyes and yawning hoping Ziva would get the message.

"I must have really worn you up."

"It's out and yeah it's been a long day. I know it's early but I can hardly keep my eyes open."

"Well let's get you to bed. Go get yourself ready for bed and I'll set up your bed."

"Ok." I said grabbing my bag. I waited a few minutes before coming out of the bathroom and checked my phone.

_Party Nick's 224 S. Stanton st. _

I texted back that I'd be there and went back to the living room. Once I was under covers Ziva said she was going to take a shower and read a little while before she went to sleep. I nodded and closed my eyes pretending to sleep. I listened as Ziva took her shower and I grabbed the key from her key ring. When I noticed the bedroom light was out I waited a few minutes and silently unlocked the door and walked out. It was easier then I had thought. I used my phone to get directions and was thankful that it wasn't far.

I found the house and quickly found Cassie standing around with some guys I didn't know.

"Hey, you made it. I thought maybe your babysitter wouldn't have let you leave." She teased.

"Well she did kind of since she doesn't know that I left."

"Ooh, a rebel. That's kind of hot." One of the guys joked. I rolled my eyes and went to find a drink. It was hard to find anything with people everywhere. I noticed a couple making out in a chair by the door and what appeared to be drunk guys trying to wrestle when something crashed. I heard someone swear and someone ran into me. Before I could make it to the kitchen police busted the door in and people were running everywhere. I squeezed next to the doorframe intending to run when a hand gripped my shoulder.

"Oh, no you don't." A male voice said taking a firm hold onto my arm. When I turned I was met with the angry face of a police officer and groaned. This was not going to be fun.

I was placed in a nearby chair with other kids while an officer kept an eye on us in case we decided to run.

"Can I go? It's really an accident that I'm here." I tried hoping the officer would let me go.

"The only accident you're going to have is the trouble you're going to be in." The officer curtly responded. The first officer returned demanding our parental information. I thought about having them call my dad since he was out of town but knew I would eventually have to get Ziva to come get me. I gave them Ziva's phone number and waited uncomfortably knowing I was in deep shit.

Ziva didn't even acknowledge me when she arrived. I was sure that she was going to become the crazy ninja chick that Tony called her but she remained calm. She spoke with the officers for several minutes before walking back outside. I stood to follow but was quickly told to sit back down.

When she returned she handed me her phone. I felt my stomach turn knowing that there could only be one person on the other end of that phone. I hesitated silently pleading with Ziva to not make me talk to him. She glared at me and I picked up the phone. Before I could say anything dad began yelling.

"What the hell is wrong with you? I can't leave for 24 hours and you're already in trouble. You better be happy that I'm not there right now because I wouldn't care who was around before I wore you out. Who did I tell you, was in charge while I was gone?" I gulped.

"Dad, please. I'm sorry. I screwed up. It won't do it again." I pleaded.

"Stop it. Now who is in charge?"

"Ziva." I answered feeling the lump growing in my throat.

"Right, Ziva. Now she will handle it for now but you better hope I calm down before I come back. Is that clear?" He growled.

"Crystal." I mocked.

"Hey, watch the attitude. You're already in enough trouble."

"Yes sir."

"Now put Ziva back on the phone." Ziva spoke with dad for a second before handing the phone to the officer. At that moment I wanted to die. I was officially dead. Not only was Ziva going to kill me but dad was going to kill me a second time. Once Ziva assured the officer that it was going to be handled at home we left with Ziva delivering a hard smack to my backside. Several times on the ride home Ziva broke out in what I was sure were swears in Hebrew or some other language.

"When we get inside you are going to put on your pajamas and sit on the couch and wait for me. Is that understood?" I nodded.

When we approached the door she looked down at me.

"Open the door." I tried to look innocent. "Now" She demanded smacking my backside.

"Ow! Ok, ok." I yelled getting the key out of my pocket. I opened the door and gave her the key.

I quickly changed and waited on the couch as instructed. I began pacing when she didn't come in after 15 minutes.

"I thought I told you to wait on the couch not pace the floor." I heard from behind me and I jumped.

"I-I was it's just that…" I stammered.

"Shut up." She yelled and I sat down. She walked over and stood in front of me.

"Now your father put me in charge and you decided to disobey me not once but twice today. Not to mention the lying and putting yourself in an unsafe situation. What do you have to say for yourself?"

I took a deep breath and tried to think of something.

"Well, I guess I was thinking you wouldn't care."

"Well I can tell you I definitely would have cared. Do you have any idea how dangerous that was? I mean anything could have happened to you. I don't even want to think about could have happened. Do you know how scary it is to get a phone call from the police and then to not find you sleeping?"

I tried to stop the lump forming in my throat. I stayed quiet hoping it would help her calm down.

"Now your father put me in charge and you need to be punished." She stated sitting beside me waiting me to lie across her lap. I stared at her. I knew Ziva could be tough with criminals but not with me. "Don't make it worse." She warned.

I lied across her lap and suddenly noticed the hairbrush next to her. Before I could take a breath she began swatting me hard.

"OW! Stop!"

"I will not stop. This is a punishment. It's supposed to hurt." She claimed punctuating each word with a swat.

In a matter of seconds I was sobbing and stopped struggling. With a few well delivered swats she stopped. I eased myself off her lap and fell into her. She didn't move for a second before hugging me and rubbing my back.

"I'm sorry." I sobbed. "I didn't mean to make you worry. Are you still mad?"

"No, I am disappointed but I'm not mad. Promise me you'll keep your shirt clean until your father gets home." I smiled.

"It's keep my nose clean and yes I'll be good."

She smiled and kissed my head.

"Ok, let's go to bed you can sleep in my room so I can keep an eye on you."

"Ok."

**Any ideas on Gibbs reaction? **


End file.
